1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors of the type that provide a common electrical connection between a plurality of terminals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Commoning block connectors are conventionally used to electrically connect the plurality of inputs or outputs. However, commoning blocks can be used to merely position one terminal with respect to another so as to insure proper electrical connection.
A problem encountered in commoning block connectors in the prior art is the necessity of providing a plurality of separate metal interior terminals mounted integrally in the block. The interior terminals are then electrically connected to one another. In order to electrically connect a wire to the commoning block, another terminal is required to be crimped on the end of the wire. The wire terminal then contacts the interior terminal when pushed in the commoning block. However, the provision of two sets of terminals has proven costly.
Some designs have avoided the use of two sets of terminals by eliminating the interior terminals, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,795. The wire terminals in such designs have a single portion thereof cooperating with the interior of a connector housing which positions the terminal within the housing and biases the terminal against an adjacent terminal to insure electrical contact. The fact that the positioning action and biasing action do not occur independently of each other offers the disadvantage that tolerances become critical.